


【GGAD】 真爱乐章

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Reign (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 风中的女王AU，未完结Grindeldore Crossover with Reign
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 惊醒

盖勒特·格林德沃从睡梦中惊醒。梦境并不可怕，不过是森林中一棵看起来不太起眼但枝叶还算繁茂的一颗小树。阳光透过高处大树的缝隙从一侧打下来，仿佛在地上围绕着这颗小树画出了一个圈。空气中淅淅沥沥地落着雨，雨滴打在树上白色的花瓣上，又迅速地沿着抖动的花瓣滑了下去。盖勒特感觉到自己在逐渐靠近这棵开满了白花的树，却丝毫没有嗅到树木或花朵的清香——而是淡淡的血腥味以及随之而来的感到的切肤之痛。

盖勒特想睁开眼睛，可刺眼的阳光使他的想法变得艰难——这不正常，他想，纽蒙迦德的囚室几十年不见天日，墙壁上的几扇小窗也经历了几十年的风吹雨打变得锈迹斑斑不再透明，外面的藤蔓肆意生长，早就几乎盖住了窗户所有能透光的缝隙，加之纽蒙迦德堡本就被建在奥地利的皑皑雪山之中，囚室阴暗而又逼仄，他似乎很久没有享受过如此炽热而明亮的阳光了。

囚室……盖勒特记得那个英伦的后辈黑魔王似乎来过这个地方逼问过他老魔杖的下落，不过他不再在乎外面的世界，也不再在意自己的生命；他并没有向那个后辈黑魔王透露任何老魔杖的信息，反而将这些年一些想说却无处可说的话倾泻了出去，他记得他闭眼前看到的最后一幕是那个后辈气急败坏地念了句咒语，绿色的光芒从魔杖中闪了出来。

阿瓦达索命咒，他没有、也无法抵抗——那么他现在并不应该活着，这个突如其来的意识使盖勒特瞬间清醒起来。他不顾因为长久不见而显得刺眼的阳光睁开了眼睛，环顾着房间周围：这里肯定不是纽蒙迦德。不太大的房间被各种杂物塞得满满当当，混合着轻微发霉的味道随着房间轻微的摇晃钻进了盖勒特的鼻孔里。很显然，盖勒特现在是在一只船上，仔细分辨似乎还能听到岸上的人熙熙攘攘的声音。他低下头看了看自己，身上的衣物仍然是在囚室里的那一件，破旧且分辨不出原本的颜色，但那双手却明显不是在囚室里因长年寒冷而变得通红且瘦骨嶙峋的手、也不是那双握着老魔杖使他睥睨天下的手，他现在的手的的确确是没有经历过风霜、更加年轻细腻的手。

他下意识的搜索了一下身上，那个他曾经日夜挂在身旁的饰品并不在，魔杖也不在。他试图用无声无杖咒召唤自己的魔杖，但没有任何事情发生；他又试着用无杖飞来咒召唤一套挂在墙壁上的水手服——依然没有任何反应。他暂时按下了刚刚的梦境——那应该是一个预言，可他却鲜少遇见自己无法解读的预言——暗暗地琢磨着自己的处境，要么是死神以收走他的魔法为代价抵偿了他的生命；要么是自己死后不知为何到了一个没有魔法世界。

“梅林老糊涂，”他一边换上水手服一边腹诽着，“圣人早恶魔一步离世，而你现在又给了恶魔一次新生，留圣人在天堂里无能为力。”

盖勒特从水手室来到了甲板上，金色的阳光透过云层撒在宽广的河面上，映出粼粼的金色波纹，而他左手边宏伟整齐的建筑群—即使他见过的次数并不算多—他也认了出来，那是法国的巴黎圣母院，几十年前他曾在这里召集过信徒的会议。他不知道为什么梅林指使他来到了这个地方：他从来没喜欢过巴黎，甚至曾经想一把火烧了这座城市。或许老梅头压根不存在，他进一步想到，如果这里真的是一个没有魔法的世界。

船驶过圣母院所在的西岱岛，直行了一段距离后稍稍向左偏转了一点航向，然后停靠在了一个小港口。盖勒特觉得港口的位置莫名的熟悉，可周围的情景他也的确不曾见过。这里说不上荒凉，但也只仿佛是一个小小的集市，人们身着复古的服饰行色匆匆；即使有看起来是富家子弟的人路过，也不过是骑着马或乘着马车。

是了，盖勒特很快明白过来，他刚才对于自己几十年前来过这里的判断是错误的，或者说，对于这个世界来说是错误的。哒哒的马蹄声还没有被工业化的汽车鸣笛声取代，这个时间可要远早于自己的时代；而现在被他踩在脚下的这块土地将日后发展成闻名国际的香榭丽舍大街，那么现在应该不晚于十九世纪，甚至更早。

香榭丽舍，盖勒特仔细搜寻自己脑海中关于这个地点的了解——虽然他很想自嘲一下曾经希望用于征服麻瓜的知识储备如今却用在搞清楚自己在麻瓜世界的位置——其雏形应该是起始于法国国王亨利二世的遗孀凯瑟琳·德·美第奇在1564年建造的杜伊勒里宫，而看样子此地也还并未开始大兴土木，四下里也见不到一个宫殿的影子。这时间差的可是够远的，盖勒特心里冷哼一声。

“喂，小子！对，你！看够风景了吗，看够了过来干活！真是瞎了眼雇了你这么个不长眼力见的。”船上一个彪形大汉冲他吼叫道。

小子？论真实年龄我怕是能当你爷爷，盖勒特翻了个白眼，过去搭了把手。箱子很重，其中一两个因为年代久远已经开裂并且发出了“吱呀吱呀”不详的声音。盖勒特搬完所有的箱子之后凑近这两个开裂的箱子瞄了一眼。箱子里面装的是画像，其中一个是黑发的姑娘，黑发和高贵的气质让他莫名地想起了曾经的文达·罗茜尔，如果画像的底部没有标注着“玛丽·斯图尔特 苏格兰女王”的字样。另一个箱子里面的画像则是一个小男孩，看起来乳臭未干的样子，黑色的帽子并没有使他看起来高贵威严反而似乎加重了他的黑眼圈，“弗朗西斯二世 法国王储”。

没什么特别的，不过更方便自己定位一下所处的年代，盖勒特兴趣索然地打算再一次盖严箱子，却在拉上箱子的前一秒又看到了昨夜的梦境并且感受到了那钻心的疼痛。梦境的暗示再明显不过了，他的预言昭示着法国王储的不幸未来；可为什么他的心会刺痛，这的确令他百思不得其解。

“把这些箱子抬到马车上去，女王和葛蕾尔小姐不出明天就要到了，这些东西得赶紧送过去！”不过又是一场为了政治和利益的联姻，盖勒特对此嗤之以鼻，不过他还是照做了，并且得到了一小袋的钱币作为报酬，很明显，这位所谓的“葛蕾尔小姐”的家族非常富有。

阿不思·邓布利多看着哈利搭上了那辆凭空出现的霍格沃茨特快消失在越来越厚的雾中。他最后一副担子也可以放下了，哈利已然成长并勇于面对死亡，那么伏地魔如果再试图对哈利动用阿瓦达则会无法避免地失败，魔法世界也终于即将获得它近百年来都不曾获得的和平与宁静。思虑至此，邓布利多也不再留恋这个白茫茫的国王十字车站，转身走向深处——他从来不惧怕死亡，他只希望能在死后获得妹妹的宽恕。

白色的水汽逐渐将他包裹、再向他压迫过来，几乎使他窒息，那是一种浓重的溺水感；他试图蛙泳，但是那种压迫感又像他袭来，他的四肢慢慢不听使唤、越来越酸，挣扎的动作也慢了下来。他感觉到自己的身体越来越重，在水汽中下沉、又下沉，直到他摔在了一个柔软的平面之上。

他艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在舒适的床铺上，被褥因为刚刚发过高烧潮湿而冷。他大汗淋漓，但是四肢的酸痛反而再醒来之后缓解了很多。他用手去探了探额头的温度，已经降了下来——但是令他惊奇的是他并没有碰触到熟悉的皱纹：额头上的皮肤光滑而平整，他捋了一下头发，才发现一直以来的长头发也变短了。

一个关怀的声音从他的床畔响起，“哦，弗朗西斯。你终于醒了。”

阿不思尽力地抬眼向声音的来源望去，那是一位穿着整齐而气派的中年女士，个子不高但是周身散发着威严的气场，看样子是位麻瓜世界的贵族夫人，而显然，她将自己认成了一个叫做“弗朗西斯”的年轻人——或许是他的儿子。

“让侍女来换一床新的被子，”这位贵族夫人向他说道，“我现在去告诉你父王你醒了，你好好休息，再睡一会儿，我不打扰你了。”说罢便匆匆离开了房间。

阿不思看着进进出出忙前忙后的侍女们，终于开口问道：“我睡了多久？”

“您从打猎回来那天到现在已经快三天了，一直没有醒，王子殿下。”有侍女低声答道。

把侍女也打发走之后，阿不思靠着柔软的枕头坐在床上，他至少知道了现在的身份是一个叫做弗朗西斯的王子。但这并不代表他了解了自己现在的处境，叫做弗朗西斯的王子并不少，乔治五世玛丽王后的父亲和弟弟都叫弗朗西斯王子，法国更是在十五到十六世纪就出现过两位叫做弗朗西斯的国王和一位未能登基便去世的叫做弗朗西斯的王子。他至少需要知道现在的国王或者王后的名字才能做出一个更为准确的判断。他叹了口气，18岁时读过的麻瓜历史竟然直到今天死过一次都还清晰如昨天。

他从床上下来，毕竟真正在打猎中受伤发高烧的是弗朗西斯王子，而他经历了一整天的卧床之后反而坐不住了。虽然他不知为何自己死后会到达这个自己的时代还要早的世界，但是既然已经这样，他也得接受这个梅林的小玩笑。他需要在第二天之前搜寻一下房间，检查有没有可以让他进一步确认身份的线索。

他借着月光细细分辨着柜子中的摆件，比起英国，它们更像是十几世纪欧洲大陆的风格；但是排除英国对他帮助并不大——法国的三位弗朗西斯前后差距不超过六十年，这么短的一段时间靠他对欧洲历史的了解根本无法分清。

他有些挫败地在桌边坐下，本想拾起桌子上弗朗西斯之前未看完的书压下思绪，却不小心扫到了弗朗西斯平日里带在手上的戒指。戒指滚到了床下，阿不思只好俯身去拾起它。

这种床下面是一个非常适合储藏东西的地方，阿不思拿到钥匙，看到了一个个用大而精致的鎏金锁挂着得排得整整齐齐的木箱子。但是箱子顶上的小盒子吸引了他的注意，它明显其与他的箱子不同，它小得多、而且深色用牛皮包裹着也显示出了主人对这个箱子的重视，于是阿不思把它拿了出来。

盒子上有一个小小的钥匙孔，阿不思习惯性地在心里默念了一句“阿拉霍洞开”，只听轻微的“咔哒”声，盒子的锁开了。

阿不思怔怔地望着盒子中的本子，他没有想到魔法居然在这个世界依旧有效，他是如此轻易地打开了一个不属于自己的盒子。他微微有些后背发凉，倘若刚刚房间里面有人，恐怕他需要解决的问题就不只限于搞清楚自己的身份了。他愣了一会儿，随即像想到了什么似的向自己的脖颈处摸去——一个轻巧的银质链子，底下挂着一个精致的小吊坠，中间镶嵌的宝石一类的东西中有光影闪过然后转瞬即逝——这个挂坠又让他想到那个他绝望地爱了一生的人。他摇摇头，把一个奇妙的想法抛到脑后，然后将挂坠塞回了睡衣下面。

他坐在桌前细细地翻着弗朗西斯王子的日记，他很庆幸这个小王子有着这样的习惯，虽然日期并不连贯，但显然这个本子已经有些年头了——字体从歪歪斜斜到逐渐连贯成熟。

最前面几页歪歪斜斜用一颗画得大大的红心圈住的几个名字：Francis，Catherine和Henry。阿不思心下有了判断，又向后读去：

“今天父王带回来了一位贵族夫人，她叫戴安娜，母亲很不喜欢她。与他一同来的还有一位叫做塞巴斯蒂安的哥哥，人很好。”

“父王和母后又吵架了，父王总是说他是国王，而母后说王国倚仗着她的钱才能运转。”

“人真是很奇怪，戴安娜夫人虽然平常骄傲甚至跋扈，但是她对塞巴斯蒂安哥哥和母亲对我一样好。”

“父王带我出去狩猎，路途上经过了一些村子，有些村民过得很苦，和在王宫里看到的完全不同。”

“父亲今天下令斩首一个罪犯，然而戴安娜夫人求了情，父王居然真的下令放人。被情感左右的治国是不理智、不正确的。”

“幸福的私生子，我天天被公文政务折磨，而塞巴斯蒂安却可以出城。”

“如果有一天我不再是王储或国王，我也要有能力活下去，铁匠或木匠都行。”

“法兰西最近打了胜仗，但是后方的供给并不稳固，法兰西也远没有想象中的那样强大。”

“军队中的管理依旧有低效不合理之处，一旦大规模的战争开始将十分危险。”

“父亲今天又因为母亲的求情而重判了一个犯人。”

“伊丽莎白姐姐要嫁给西班牙的国王，虽然国家可以结盟，但她根本不认识那个男人，何况那是西班牙国王的第三次婚姻。”

“有一天我会成为法兰西的国王，我应该为我的国家、为我的人民负责，一切都应该以国家的利益为先。我们已经享受了太多特权，爱情和我们这样的人毫无关系。”

“父母的确早就安排好了我的婚姻，甚至早早就订了婚。苏格兰的玛丽女王，她两周后就要到了。”

阿不思愣住了。


	2. 玛丽与预言

阿不思不知道自己的灵魂会在这具与他年轻时一模一样的躯体中借住多久；又或许是那个小王子永远地睡去了，那个年轻的灵魂将永远地被他这个年龄已经过百的人代替。他并不介意暂时代小弗朗西斯处理政务，虽然他不喜欢处身政治中心的感觉——毕竟他曾经的野心导致的惨痛后果时至今日依旧在他心中隐隐地抽痛——但麻瓜历史记录中的弗朗西斯在继位的第二年就去世了，他现在还有魔法；也就是说，最多不超过两年，他完全可以伪装自己的死亡，然后让麻瓜的历史回归它应该的轨迹。

可他一直忽略了一点，或许是这些年他习惯性地压抑自己的情感，假装这些事情统统与他无关，才导致他一直没有考虑到欧洲王室之间如家常便饭一般的联姻。不论是性还是爱，都已经被他封在内心最深处接近百年；那个唯一能点燃他心中那团火的人在火烧得最旺的时候将一大盆冰水倾泻而下，而后头也不回地永远离开。决斗之后阿不思将那个人永久囚禁在他自己亲手建造的城堡内，可是只有阿不思自己知道他囚禁的不仅仅是一个危险的欧洲大陆的黑魔王——他更是借由囚禁自己曾经的爱人来囚禁住自己的情感与曾经的野心。在他生命的最后一年，他曾经不止一次地动过去纽蒙迦德堡看看的念头，但最终每次都是理智战胜了情感：他害怕他会控制不住自己去冲动地打开囚禁的枷锁。

但是现在命运仿佛开玩笑地将他推进了一个更令人进退两难的境地：他当然不会娶那位苏格兰的女王；可是联姻的问题远远超出了个人本身，这是两个家族、国家，甚至可能是影响整个欧洲政治格局的大事。他几乎是本能地认为他对那位素未谋面的法国小王子关心的人和事负有责任，可他既无法做到欺骗一个无辜的女孩子，也不能冲动地将法国的利益至于不顾。

盖勒特这些天住在一个偏僻的小酒馆里，几天前他帮助所谓的“葛雷尔小姐”抬箱子得到的报酬本可以使他过上一个多月衣食无忧的惬意日子，但他还是决定留下一部分以备不时之需——反正纽蒙迦德的几十年的牢狱生活使他对住处丝毫不挑剔。

他每天并没有什么事情要做，除了更为温暖湿润的气候和灿烂舒适的阳光，这几天的日子似乎与之前的几十年并没有太大的区别。饭菜会被送到房间门口，而他一如既往地找不到人说话，也没有魔法可以消遣时间。

他的确出去过几次，第一天得空盖勒特就去了蒙莫朗西街51号试图找到尼可·勒梅——他记得那个夏天的红发少年经常把这个地址挂在嘴边，说是等有时间一定要登门拜访这位炼金术大师。“可怜的猫头鹰常常要飞越英吉利海峡，一封信就要一个往返，怕不是累坏了，”阿不思一边将手中早早预备好的一小块饼干送到猫头鹰的嘴边，“如果我们离开戈德里克山谷，我一定要先找到勒梅先生当面探讨一下龙血的问题，每次在信里都聊得不尽兴——我总不能让猫头鹰受累带着一个魔药瓶飞过海峡。”

可是这幢石头房如今早被改成了一个酒吧，嘈杂的声音充满了这个他曾经误以为的学术圣地。他试图和老板神神秘秘地提起尼可·勒梅的时候，酒吧老板迷茫地看着他；直到他不得不明说是那个两百多年以前出生的勒梅先生，酒吧老板红着脸打了个酒嗝，肥大的双手拍了拍他的肩，“嗝，小子。没少喝啊，哈哈哈哈——嗝…这个笑话不…不错，你今天的单…我——嗝——我给你免了。”

盖勒特冷眼瞧着这位真喝多了的店老板，趁他不注意转身上了楼梯。二楼的确住着一对夫妻，不过很年轻，当盖勒特说到他要找的人已经活了二百多年之后，两个人用仿佛看疯子的眼神看着他，并当着他的面重重地关上了门。他起初并不相信，可当他辗转几个所谓法国古老的巫师村庄却一无所获的时候，他不得不承认，要么是梅林收走了他的魔法将他变成了一个麻瓜，并且向他关上了魔法的大门，要么魔法和巫师不存在于这个世界。

此时的他正在权衡着这两种可能性，思路却被急促的敲门声打断。“今天国王携王后王储在城里迎接苏格兰的玛丽女王，大场面，再不去可就要错过了。”酒馆的老板终于和他是说了这些天的第一句话。

他慢吞吞地从半靠椅背的姿势站起来，漫不经心地理着自己衣物。他对麻瓜的事情并不感兴趣，或者说在他发现魔法并不存在于这个世界时候他就对这个世界失去了兴趣，尤其是这种皇室之间的联姻，他还记得他在山谷里和略年长自己一些的爱人研读麻瓜历史的时候就曾大声地抨击过这些“无谓的联姻”：“不仅毫无意义，甚至还常常会因为血缘过于相近而给后代带来缺陷，和天天叫嚷着纯血至上的无知巫师如出一辙。”但他永远不会反感多了解一些信息，不管以后做什么，信息总是有用的，所以他们当初并不介意为了以后更好地统治麻瓜而去了解麻瓜的历史。

他被一大群热情高涨的人们裹挟着站到了离王室几百英尺的地方，“无知且容易兴奋，没见过世面。”他打着哈欠，给身边窃窃私语的群众定了性，他的身高使得他即使站在几排人的后面视线依旧不受阻碍。

广场中间那个壮硕带着王冠的人一定是亨利国王，他身边的两个女人——想都不用想是王后和他那个情妇。一旁侍立的年轻人衣着不算华贵，“所谓的王储未免也太寒酸了点，不过身体看上去要比画像里面强多了。”他暗自想到，直到看见另一个颀长的身影匆匆来迟，身上的衣服似乎比那位王储还要高贵繁复。

盖勒特觉得这背影很熟悉，像极了他在纽蒙迦德为数不多的好梦中那个男孩的背影。他略微用胳膊肘碰了碰旁边的人，“那个来晚的人，他是谁？”

“你是外城的？这个就是王储啊，弗朗西斯王子。”

盖勒特略带惊讶地挑眉，“那国王身边的——”

“那个是国王的私生子，戴安娜夫人的儿子，据说国王喜欢这个私生子更甚于王储殿下。”

盖勒特犯不着操心法国国王的家事，他只希望能多看一会儿王储的背影，毕竟那和他记忆中的那个人过于相似，他也太久不曾见到那个人了。

被他关注着的那个人先是和王后寒暄了两句，然后转身向前，迎接刚刚到达了玛丽女王。

盖勒特的心刺痛着：王储不仅长相和他日思夜想的人一模一样——他坚信自己不会认错神态。

一切都解释得通了，盖勒特怔在原地。

一个声音在他的心底大声叫嚣着冲上去、抓住他，这一次无论如何也不能放手。可他的理智把这个声音压了下去；这不是一个好的时机，而他是一个懂得等待机会的耐心人，他不必急在这几个小时。虽然他的决定可能违背的梅林的意图——但管他呢，他向来不是一个循规蹈矩的人，梅林既然选择了将他送到这个世界就要承担起他在这个世界随性行事的后果。

这天早些时候，阿不思早早起来按照惯例去拜访他名义上的父王母后，此时他们正在操心着大女儿的婚事。侍从服侍着亨利国王穿衣，而这位国王正在向他的妻子抱怨着她把苏格兰的玛丽女王藏在修道院的决定。

“…只是因为你不喜欢她——”

“玛丽的到来会抢了我们女儿婚礼的风头！”

“是风头重要还是一个坚定的苏格兰盟友重要，这是我们向苏格兰展示友好的绝佳时机。欧洲大陆的其他国家——”

“其他国家的人都在说过多的盟友使一个国王看起来软弱无能——”

“其他国家的人、其他国家的人——那我们为什么要把女儿卖到西班牙去呢？”

阿不思决心不管这场争吵，他静静地站在一边直到两个人注意到他的存在而主动停止争论。亨利转过身来看着他，眼里是意味不明的笑，“你的未婚妻马上就要到了。”

阿不思略微抬了一下眉毛，没有作答。

似是看出了他心中的不情愿，“兴致不高啊，”亨利打量着他，“一个王后而已，她的意见你可以忽略，重要的是她能给你带来什么。对吧，凯瑟琳？”他话中有话地挑拨，阿不思确定以这位王后的头脑她立刻就能听出弦外之音。

凯瑟琳王后向国王露出了一个标准而生疏的笑，忽略了刚刚的问题，“玛丽的侍女也快到了。三位贵族，还有一位富可敌国——正好是你喜欢的那种。”“你喜欢”三个字被咬得很重，话语似乎有所指向，而阿不思确定这不是冲他而来的。

“至少你的新娘坐拥一个国家，还有军队；都是比较实用的。”亨利的语气里全是挑衅。

凯瑟琳，这位前几天阿不思在小王子病床边见过的优雅严肃的女士，显然是受到了极大的冒犯，但她的下巴依旧高高扬起，似乎这对她来说已经习以为常。

“我不是生下来就有王冠的，但是这个国家离不了我的钱。”她哂笑了一声，“他爱说什么随他去吧。不过你不用担心，”她帮助阿不思捋了捋额前的头发，安慰道：“你的婚礼至少得等到我同意才会举行。我是和你一边的，永远都是。”

阿不思点头。天知道他多想有一个完整的家庭，可是梅林似乎和他接连两次开了玩笑：一个对自己法律上的妻子漠不关心出言讥讽的父亲、一个言语同样不甘示弱绵里藏针的母亲、还有被王室条条框框约束住了的姐姐的弟弟们，阿不思叹了口气，最能让他感到家庭温馨的反而是同父异母的哥哥塞巴斯蒂安——虽然塞巴斯蒂安的母亲从来没给过阿不思什么好脸色。

迎接苏格兰女王的庆典结束不久，诺查丹姆斯刚回到自己的住处就听到了一阵急促的敲门声。他没有理会，他还在为刚刚庆典上预言到的弗朗西斯王子的未来而烦心。凯瑟琳王后私下里向他发了很大的火，她逼迫他承诺他不能将这个预言的内容告诉任何一个外人——毕竟国王亨利对于巫术很是忌讳，并同时要求他有任何新的预言都立刻向她汇报。

而门外的人显然笃定了他在家，即使没有回应依旧自顾自地响着。“明天再来！”他冲着门口喊道。

敲门声停了下来，一个低沉磁性的声音从门口传来：“我是为了血木而来的。”

事情果真如盖勒特期待的一样，“血木”两个字话音还未落地，木质的大门就已经被拉开，露出了一个惊诧的面孔。“你…你说什么？”

盖勒特没有急于回答，不等屋里的人邀请，他闪进了房间，四下打量了一下之后选择在最大的沙发里面坐下来。诺查丹姆斯在他身后锁上了门。

“你是谁？”

“和你一样，闭上眼睛见到了血木的人。”

黑发黑胡子的男人显然没有相信他的话，警惕地盯着他。

“能言巧辨的人……铁制的笼子将会在1945年现世。”盖勒特望着男人眼中神色的变化，他知道他成功了。

“不可能……”诺查丹姆斯瞪大的眼中尽是惊愕，“那个预言，我从没告诉过任何人。”

“所以你别无选择，只能相信我也是预言家。”他轻飘飘地将这句话扔出来。

“你想要我做什么？”诺查丹姆斯似乎接受了现实，从里屋拿了一瓶酒，打开。

“尽你所能，带我进王宫并留下来。”盖勒特轻轻闻了闻杯中的酒，味道不错，他有几十年没有享受过这种美味了。

诺查丹姆斯碰杯的手停滞在了半空中，“你想要做什么？”

“和你的目标一样，”金发的年轻人漫不经心地拿回手中的酒杯晃了晃，轻轻尝了一口。“放心，我不会和王后说什么的。”

诺查丹姆斯的态度瞬间冷了下来。“你怎么知道？”

“一个聪明人可以从民众的舆论和神态表情中推断出很多东西，诺查丹姆斯先生。”盖勒特将酒杯端到诺查丹姆斯面前，“我想凯瑟琳王后不希望你把这个预言的内容说出去？”他露出了胜利的笑容。


	3. 失败的计划

阿不思站在花纹繁复的大床旁，努力地不去理会床上的人发出的呻吟声。这是极为私人的事情，就算不悖人伦，不得不站在这里进行“监视”也令他感到非常难堪。伊丽莎白作为一国的公主、从小锦衣玉食地长大，阿不思承认联姻的确算她对法国应尽的职责，可眼前的场景未免有些太过了：神父、伊丽莎白的侍女们、腓力的贴身侍从、还有王室亲眷们黑压压地站了半屋子。但此时反驳这种病态的传统显然是不合时宜的，阿不思极力放空自己的视觉和听觉，却又控制不住地去思考那位他名义上的姐姐目前的心情与处境：为了国家的利益不得不与一个素昧平生的陌生人缔结最亲密的关系，空有着令全国的少女都艳羡的盛大婚礼、却在自己的新婚之夜与自己的伴侣拥有一点隐秘空间都是奢求：他们甚至都没有办法互相说话，情侣间快乐而缠绵的事情变成了交差，不仅索然无味，而且众目睽睽之下令人感到浑身不自在。虽然他们是这个时代最受人尊敬的国王与公主，但在权利面前，他们仿佛毫无尊严，只是生育王储延续统治的工具。阿不思很久以来都不认为自己的感情是多么幸运的事情，可他现在却无比庆幸至少他曾经与人耳鬓厮磨的时光是美妙的——即使是那些快乐实际上被笼罩在假象之下。

阿不思站得靠边，隔着薄薄的门窗，他听到了姑娘们窃窃私语的声音。她们把声音压得很低，阿不思并不能听清楚她们在说什么，不过即使这样，他还是很容易分辨出她们语气里被紧张和害羞压制的兴奋和期待。没有经历过感情挫折的人很难不对浪漫产生向往，可阿不思不是弗朗西斯。不久以前的烟花声和舞会的乐器声在他的脑子里搅成了一团浆糊，来自苏格兰的姑娘们性格很是豪爽：她们当着宾客在礼堂的中间将鞋子脱掉跳起了舞。阿不思注意到他名义上同父异母的哥哥塞巴斯蒂安近乎痴迷地望着玛丽的身影。如果可以，他当然希望塞巴斯蒂安和玛丽能够成为一对眷侣，但在国与国的利益之间讲求两情相悦简直是幼稚得可笑。他不知道他应该如何面对玛丽——他会极力避免这样的事情发生，所幸在这件事情上他不是在孤军奋战：凯瑟琳王后自从玛丽到达之后就一直在明里暗里地使绊子，阿不思说不清为什么，但很显然，这位威严又有手段的王后很不赞同这门婚姻。

从一周前开始，婚礼的喜悦情绪就几乎感染了城堡里所有的人，除了阿不思，但是他没有任何人可以倾诉自己的困扰。人前他不得不装出一副开心的样子融入大家的情绪中；直到夜深人静整个房间都属于自己的时候，他才会有完全沉浸在自己情绪里的机会。他已经是一个很老的人了，可他又不得不每天顶着十五岁小弗朗西斯的名头和性格行事；阿不思感觉白天的自己似乎愈发年轻，他几乎可以毫不费力地扮演好那个天真倔强却又正直善良的小王子的形象，可越是这样，晚上的孤独和烦扰便越将他反噬得厉害。

可今夜却不一样，阿不思还未沾到枕头，就被一阵急促的敲门声和全副武装的侍卫从卧室请到了议事厅。亨利和凯瑟琳神情严肃，旁边侍立的还有被葛蕾尔和艾莉勉强扶住的受到惊吓还未缓过神的玛丽、同样情绪受到了极大打击但又极力装作镇定的萝拉和眼睛偷偷往王座上瞟的肯纳。

阿不思没用多久就理清了事情的来龙去脉：玛丽在睡梦中被欲侵犯她的人惊醒，而这个人不是别人——萝拉前两天刚刚拉着从苏格兰偷渡到法国的科林到凯瑟琳的面前，希望她能够祝福他们的结合。

阿不思心下明白，这个时代的人们把姑娘的贞洁看得比什么都重要。倘若玛丽真被科林侵犯，即她早就是苏格兰的女王，在这种国与国的联姻中，法国也完全有理由把她弃如敝履地退掉这一桩婚姻；而遍寻这王宫之中，能指使一个原本是苏格兰的人加害于自己的女王的人必定位高权重、而且高举大旗反对联姻——这样来看答案已经呼之欲出了。

“我相信我的人民。我也相信我的朋友，萝拉和科林很早就认识，他不会是那样的人。感谢你们的保护，但是我有话要对科琳说。”高傲美丽的姑娘抬着头，即使她说出的话依旧因为惊吓而颤抖。

而唯一的始作俑者嫌疑人对于苏格兰女王不卑不亢的要求很是冷淡：“与试图侵犯你的人讲话？如果被人知道你提出了这样的要求——”

“凯瑟琳，她有权利过问自己的子民。”亨利试图出言打断。

“流言蜚语是最可怕的毒药。”凯瑟琳不动声色地歪头扫了自己的丈夫一眼，嘴上的话却没有停：“它会毁掉一位年轻女王的名誉，一位女王子嗣继承王位的权力，影响到整个王国的利益——谨言慎行，姑娘。”

玛丽的要求最终是一无所获，亨利粗暴地将其定性为英格兰为了破坏苏格兰与法国结盟的阴谋，还没等玛丽讲清道理，侍从就带着“克林已经以叛国罪被处决”的消息前来回禀。

阿不思知道玛丽心里不好受，出于礼貌他主动提出将玛丽护送回她的卧室。

“我很抱歉你在法国所受的惊吓，以及我父母关于科林的仓促决定，萝拉——”

“一个苏格兰人在法国被处决，而且未经我的同意！”比起险些受到侵犯，这位年轻的女王显然更在意自己的权威受到了挑战和藐视，“我是他的女王！”她眼含泪水，“法国就是这样真诚地与苏格兰结盟的吗？”

阿不思心里明白对于当权者来说重要的只有利益，至于玛丽的感受和苏格兰女王的颜面——这些是绝对不会出现在会影响亨利和凯瑟琳决策的因素之中的；可这些事情对一个十几岁的姑娘未免太过残酷，阿不思还是选择了保持沉默。

“还有你，”美丽的姑娘显然是决定将自己到法国之后的愤懑一股脑都倒出来，“我知道你不喜欢这桩订婚，但你不是唯一一个有国家需要考虑的人，我还不懂事的时候就被带上了苏格兰的王冠。难道你不觉得就算是为了家族，为了国家，我们也应该给对方一个机会吗？”

“所以——你的计划失败了，那位王后不会开心吧。”盖勒特略带一丝挖苦的语气朝着把门重重带上的诺查丹姆斯。

“我应该没有和你提过任何计划。”壮硕的先知托着沉重的脚步，他语气不善，把“计划”两个字咬得很重。

“哼，让我想想。”懒洋洋躺在沙发里的盖勒特闲散地挠了挠自己的下巴，“我也是一个预言家，我刚刚在沙发上打了一个盹梦到的，这个理由怎么样？”

“如果能预言到这么细枝末节的事情，恐怕所有的先知都睡不好觉。”诺查丹姆斯脸色阴沉。

盖勒特露出了一个有些张狂的笑：“反应不错，不过如果你能把那瓶迷药藏得更仔细些或许会更好。” 

“它看起来只是一瓶普通无害的红酒。”

“能出现在法国王宫宴会上的‘普通红酒’可不是真正普通的酒，”盖勒特毫不留情地指出对方的漏洞，“还有你昨天晚饭打开柜子拿酒的时候‘非常自然地’越过了外面最容易拿到的一瓶——如果不是马上拿出去有用，头脑正常的人都不会把一瓶名贵的酒放塞柜子边上。”

“我现在倒是巴不得让你早点儿去王宫，好摆脱你的监视。”

盖勒特无辜地耸肩，“这不算什么监视，怪你自己没藏好。”

“一个孩子死了，仅仅因为他不想连累自己的家人，仅仅因为他奸污玛丽女王的计划失败。”诺查丹姆斯挫败地陷进盖勒特身旁的椅子里，眉头紧锁地盯着木质桌子上面蜿蜒的纹路。

“不用和我假惺惺地说得像你多关心那个死去的人似的，迷药是你递给凯瑟琳的。你不是也认可王储的性命要比那个苏格兰男孩的命还有那个苏格兰女王的贞洁重要吗？”

“我别无选择。我效忠于法国，我不能看着王储、下一任国王因为一桩明明可以避免的婚姻而白白送命。反而是你，到现在都没有和我说你是为什么。”

诺查丹姆斯不确定面前的年轻人究竟是何来头，他有着远超自己表面年龄的成熟和心计。诺查丹姆斯的预知能力和长久以来与人打交道积攒下来的经验让他很快能对一个人进行判断；可这个金发少年不一样，他似乎深不可测。他本能地感觉这个叫做盖勒特的人来者不善——而这个少年也的确牙尖嘴利，一条银舌能言巧辨却对每件事情都不留情——但同时又对所有和王宫或是王储无关的事情兴趣索然。

法国的大预言家不是一个受人要挟的人，他很清楚他的预言是仅存于他和凯瑟琳王后之间的秘密。这是他和王后心照不宣的事情：亨利国王对于一切和巫术相关的事情都极为抵触；这样的事情泄露出去不仅他性命不保，就连凯瑟琳也难以洗脱污点。他也不是没有怀疑过金发少年是王后派过来监视他的人，可是于情于理都说不通：凯瑟琳没有给自己徒增风险的动机，她和美第奇家族本来就已经足够拿捏他的性命；而面前的人也实在不像是会听命于任何人的样子。

“我说过，我唯一的目标就是王储殿下。”英俊的金发少年对于这个问题答得反常得爽快和明确：“在这一点上，我与你和那位王后的利益是一致的。当然，与他有关的人我都不会轻易伤害。”他将嘴角提起成一个讥讽的笑，“不过你也不用过于自责，那个孩子就算是成功了凯瑟琳也未必容得下他活命。”

王宫的日子十分繁忙，转眼间亨利与凯瑟琳又为小查尔斯定下来一桩婚事。玛德琳的父母在摩洛哥一时脱不开身，因此小姑娘只能带着仆从独自乘船抵达，自然，顶着弗朗西斯身份的阿不思就被指派了陪同弟弟一起前去迎接这位陌生的小姑娘。而铁了心要与弗朗西斯拉近关系稳固联姻的玛丽也自告奋勇一同前往，并搬出了自己小的时候同样寄住法国可以安抚玛德琳的理由说服了亨利国王，凯瑟琳阻拦无效，只得眼睁睁地看着玛丽随着阿不思和查尔斯乘着一辆马车出了城堡。

玛丽决定从弗朗西斯入手，通往港口的路途中她多次在言语中暗示关于自己安全以及两国结盟的事情；阿不思听得明白，可他又无法做出任何承诺，只得暂时揣着明白装糊涂，并对忧心忡忡的苏格兰姑娘极力安抚。这的确是个聪明又招人喜欢的姑娘，可是她的气质和深色头发总让阿不思想起他在几十年前常在报纸上看到跟在那个人身边喜欢穿墨绿色裙子的女巫。

接待小王子未婚妻的过程有惊无险：他们远远地看到了英格兰的战船靠近港口，本想尽力迎敌，却又被追上来的塞巴斯蒂安告知玛德琳的船中途出现问题船底漏水，而经过的英格兰战船只是顺手救人——这样的话阿不思并不完全相信，不过碍于英格兰使者正在城堡中被关押着做人质，他便未多说什么。

王室订婚是繁复的流程，而阿不思不得不全程派心腹侍卫随时盯着现在暂留在法国岸边的英格兰士兵们——据塞巴斯蒂安说，那些人里有几个是出了名的好手。而另外一边，刚刚定了婚的小查尔斯则是玩得开心，他的眼睛被布蒙住，玛德琳与其他姑娘们则是围了一圈，呼唤着查尔斯的名字——查尔斯需要在众多的声音分辨出玛德琳并且准确地抓住她。

“还记得这个游戏吗？”塞巴斯蒂安向阿不思打趣道。

当然不，但是阿不思不能这么回答，“玛德琳快要被查尔斯惹恼了。”他避开了问题。

“她的声音也的确不够大。”塞巴斯蒂安盯着远处的姑娘们，似乎意有所指，“怎么能指望查尔斯分辨出真爱的声音呢？”

“一个声音不够大，一个不够耐心——”阿不思叹了口气。

与此同时，玛德琳生气地抓下了查尔斯的眼罩。


	4. 不期而遇

事情的反转总是来得猝不及防。科林死讯传来的三天后王宫的人又很快得知了刽子手杀错了人、真正的科林早已越狱的消息。亨利和凯瑟琳显得震惊，而玛丽则是关心万分，极力嘱咐法国国王和王后尽可能将科林完好地带回来以便问话。

玛丽需要担心的事情不只是科林：一位侍女趁人不注意溜进了她的房间偷穿了她的衣服，正当她发现的时候，这位爱慕虚荣的侍女突然口吐白沫惊恐万分地倒了地上，玛丽尖叫着跑出房间喊来了侍卫和阿不思——可当玛丽指挥者他们撞开房间门的时候，里面却又空无一人，那位中毒的侍女好似人间蒸发了一般。

“她就在那里！”玛丽指着一块空地，声音颤抖，“谁能这么快把一个死去的人拖走？”随即她仿佛想到了什么一般，拉起阿不思就往角落里走。“墙壁里的密道！这边——我不知道密道到底多长……或者通向哪里，但——”他掀起一块翘起的壁纸，但是壁纸并没有被撕下来。随着“吱呀”的一声，一扇老旧的门被打开来。

墙壁后面是黑漆漆、潮湿且阴暗的通道。站在门口的阿不思似乎还能听到轻微的风声和水滴声，吹出来的风裹挟着寒意，驱开了房间中夏季的炎热，令人毛发竖起。不管是谁、怀着什么样的目的利用密道逃跑，那个人一定熟知密道的出口，阿不思略一思索，现在进去搜查显然不是一个明智的选择，抓不到人不说，他甚至没有把握是不是所有派进密道搜查的侍卫都能平安找到回来的路。

“这个密道在新城堡修建的时候就在了，和这个房间相连的通道早就被封死，走不通。”他安慰道，心里将搜查城堡密道提上了日程。

阿不思一整个下午和晚上都没有看到塞巴斯蒂安的身影：最后一次见到似乎是玛丽焦急地向他说着什么而塞巴斯蒂安皱着眉频频点头——他猜测玛丽是在嘱咐塞巴斯蒂安代她去寻找那位失踪的苏格兰男孩，谨慎又害怕的苏格兰女王不可能相信法国国王和王后的一面之词、也没必要将自己的希望都寄托在法国王宫的势力，既然她有一位忠诚又勇敢的骑士，她很难决定不去利用。

阿不思向玛丽确认了塞巴斯蒂安的行程。他趁守卫不注意溜出了城堡，从森林的边缘抓起了一截短树枝，将其一端削出尖头。“为我指路。”他小声说道，树枝在他手上扭动着转了个圈，尖端指向浓密的树林。

这很显然不是一个好去处，随着他深入这片因月色被层层树叶挡住而显得比别处更加黑暗的树林，他越是担心塞巴斯蒂安的安全。他很确定树林里除了潜藏的野兽之外还有人在监视，他不知是敌是友，也不想贸然行动打草惊蛇。

他嗅到了血腥味，于是他弓身藏在树后慢慢向前倾观察气味来源的动向——所幸塞巴斯蒂安安然无恙，但是那个苏格兰男孩喉咙被割开、满身血污地倒在地上，他的脚腕被一条拖着的、长长的绳子捆了起来。

“他是怎么死的？”阿不思问。

“我猜护卫先我们一步找到他并下了杀手。”塞巴斯蒂安答道，“我们得把他带回去，玛丽想让我带回她的子民，好好安葬。”

阿不思弯下身子，顺着绳子摸到科林的脚踝。他拉起裤脚，果真，尸体的脚踝处有明显被绳子勒过的痕迹。“我们的护卫是悬颈将人吊死，不是脚踝。”如果这是栽赃的把戏，凯瑟琳的手下又想栽赃给谁呢？

他们准备拖动可怜的苏格兰男孩的尸体，树林里传来了 [ 窸窸窣窣 ](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=hAC_3N0VAe-9qmqu5Xf-zf7Z82b7HuqaEGOnL-W998b5gyhdPOfejcR6G64n-ktttm-aPLnH-lVLee_ZGKpdtqjgPG4VRy1zxZnjFA4jylR0akE8lzr2WYyW60f6hW3k) 的声音，夹杂着脚步踩断枯树枝的声音和快速闪过的身影，阿不思判断树林中有人不想他们移动科林。

“我们拿走属于我们的东西，这个人不是你们的。”塞巴斯蒂安朝他摆了摆手暗示阿不思不要发出声音，又面对黑暗大声喊道，可是脚步声似乎更近了。“即使是死人也要听命于国王。”

塞巴斯蒂安已经拔出了佩剑，阿不思紧紧攥着拳头，随时准备应对可能发生的危险——随即他看见塞巴斯蒂安用佩剑划破了自己的手，将血滴在科林身边的地上，口中喃喃有词——凭借他对咒语和各种语言的了解，这不是真正的魔法。远处跟踪的人似乎散了，可除此之外，没有任何变化。

“你刚刚说了什么？”阿不思问道。

“弗朗西斯，快点。”塞巴斯蒂安局促不安地敦促他。

__

“没有科林就没有证据。”当阿不思又一次将科林的死讯告知玛丽时她失望地说道，“我是为了完成婚约才来到这个国家，可是现在英国特使、还有你母亲都在对我下手，巴不得我明天就发生意外。”

“不要——”阿不思的安慰被带着哭腔的女孩打断，她急匆匆地叙述着下午撞见英国特使西蒙和那个她以为早已中毒身亡的侍女共处一室的经历。

“我房间周围的侍卫是被凯瑟琳撤走的。可是我没有任何证据——除了西蒙威胁的一句话，还有个不认识的姑娘，可我信任她超过任何人——”

“什么姑娘?”阿不思匆匆问道。

“就是那个密道里，有个叫克拉丽莎的姑娘藏在那边——我没见到她，不过她很喜欢和我玩游戏。不要和别人说起她！”她警告般地说道。“她可能是最后一个愿意帮助我的人了。”

阿不思想不通凯瑟琳为什么要对玛丽下如此狠手，于情于理她都没有理由这么做——事情一旦暴露，不仅法国和苏格兰的盟约荡然无存甚至交恶，其他国家或许也会因为苏格兰女王不明不白的意外而对法国发难。而更令他好奇的是丛林中那些在暗中盯着他的人们，他们不像是巫师，但根据后来塞巴斯蒂安遮遮掩掩讳莫如深称他们为“丛林里的流浪汉”的样子，又像极了亨利极为厌恶的“那些心术不正搞巫术的人”。

但很快玛丽又将自己的安危抛到了一边：英格兰派兵侵犯苏格兰边境，而苏格兰实在调派不出足够的人手，因此玛丽不得不向盟友法国求助。亨利对于玛丽的担心与要求不置可否，对于苏格兰出兵支援的请求一拖再拖。

玛丽的焦急阿不思看在眼里，但是他没有立场说什么，或做什么；他只能尽力保全这位孤独无助的姑娘的生命。至于是否派兵——以阿不思对亨利这些天下来的观察，他是一个在决定上极为谨慎又极为自负的人：如果不能找到充分的理由说服，那么再多的口舌也是无用。

从苏格来写来的寄给玛丽的信在逐渐变成了厚厚的一摞，亨利依旧是没有丝毫出兵的迹象。晚上的宴会她显得心事重重，和阿不思目光相接的时候躲躲闪闪，就算阿不思向她询问她也拒绝吐露烦恼。

“诺查丹姆斯。”王座上的亨利突然发话。“和大家说说你的箴言吧——我看你总是在和我妻子窃窃私语，你在说些什么？马克西米利安一世在布拉格有位能用卡牌判断未来的预言家，不如你预言一下玛丽女王和她侍女们的未来？”

国王的突然发难是他没料到的，“请求您的宽恕，国王陛下。我不擅长用卡牌，也无法控制遇见的幻象——是预言决定他们什么时候找上我。”

“所以你承认技不如人？”亨利嘲讽道。

“不要难为他，亨利。”凯瑟琳试图维护听命于她的预言家。

“为什么？既然你这么依赖他的建议他总得有些过人之处。”火药氛围瞬间从亨利与诺查丹姆斯之间换到了法国的国王与王后之间，似乎一触即发。

“国王陛下，如果您不介意的话，我可以试试为苏格兰的女王和姑娘们作出预言。”阿不思听到一个极为蛊惑人心的声音为王后和诺查丹姆斯解围。

“你是谁？”亨利语气不善地问。

“国王陛下，请容许我介绍我的学徒，盖尔。”回答的是诺查丹姆斯。可当这位叫做“盖尔”的年轻人抬头的时候，阿不思愣在了当场。

阿不思曾经想过他来到这个世界是梅林的疏忽，可现在他觉得比起疏忽，倒不如说梅林在与他开玩笑——仿佛一个有婚约的苏格兰女王不够麻烦似的，偏偏又要把这个前世与他从各种意义上纠缠不清了很久的人又送了过来。

而现在，这个玩笑正“恭恭敬敬”地站在苏格兰女王的身边。“您的问题？”英俊的脸上挂着的是阿不思极为熟悉的笑，他很确定没有人能够幸免对方这种魅力；但这不是重点，阿不思疑惑的是他这样在国王和王后面前出尽风头到底有什么目的。

被自己的安危和国家的命运闹得烦心的玛丽问道：“我期望的事情会按照我的想法发展吗？”

“非常笼统的问题，女王殿下。你会发现你想要的结果都以你意想不到的方式达成。”

侍女艾莉随后提问：“我什么时候能回去见到我的家人？”

诺查丹姆斯金发的年轻学徒思索着撅了撅嘴，“就算我告诉您会中毒，难道您就一定能做到准确地避开所有危险吗？”

亨利国王冷笑一声，他觉得这不过是江湖术士招摇撞骗的把戏。

萝拉，这个刚失去她初恋的可怜姑娘继续问道：“我还会再次陷入爱情之中吗？”

“您会遇到一位深色皮肤、风度翩翩的陌生人，提防他的恭维。”说出这话的却不是金发少年，诺查丹姆斯双目放空，仿佛和房间里的任何人和任何事情都无关，但是他的回答生却无比确切。

葛蕾尔还没来得及问完问题：“我会爱——”“你会爱上一个脸上有白色印记的男人。”

关于预言的话题不欢而散，亨利并没有深究这些他不感兴趣的话题。反倒是凯瑟琳气冲冲地走近了此时已经恢复了平时的状态、正在和盖勒特的诺查丹姆斯，“我需要和你说话——马上。”她的语气不容置疑。

诺查丹姆斯迅速扫了一眼盖勒特，他心下明了，于是接话道：“王后殿下，我相信您可以像相信诺查丹姆斯先生一样相信我。”

“我还不知道预言的能力可以后天培养。”凯瑟琳话里有话，“不要玩任何把戏，诺查丹姆斯。否则你知道你的下场。”

“当然，王后殿下。”盖勒特表现得十分顺从，“我无意给您或诺查丹姆斯先生添乱，不过当我的脑子开始出现一些奇奇怪怪、我自己也无法理解的片段的时候，我第一反应就是找到以为有经验的发预言家帮忙解惑。”

“所以你决定带着这位年轻的——（“盖尔”盖勒特迅速接话）盖尔来见我？”威严的王后的表情略有松动。

“正是。”诺查丹姆斯弯了弯腰。

“你或许是个聪明的人。”凯瑟琳说道，“你知道有疑问的时候去找诺查丹姆斯；但是很可惜，你如果再聪明一点，你今天就不会被诺查丹姆斯带到这里，或者在人前出风头——既然我知道了你的这种能力，你就别想轻易离开皇宫。”

盖勒特一脸诧异。“王宫现在各处人手都不是很缺，看你的模样做个侍卫过于招摇了；先去厨房做个帮手吧。”凯瑟琳轻飘飘地扔下一句话，头也不回地走了。

“看来你还真是一个预言家，演技不错。”诺查丹姆斯阴沉着脸对盖勒特说道。


	5. 王宫里的秘密

宴会本是一个令人忘记一切烦恼的好办法，可今天它失去了一贯的效力：不仅玛丽女王和侍女们忧心忡忡，阿不思也头一次陷入了迷茫——不过这种情绪没有持续很久，当大家逐渐从舞厅移动到外面的草坪上时，那个被阿不思视为最大的麻烦的人趁着大家不注意主动找上了他。

“被葡萄牙王子截断了与苏格兰女王共舞的滋味如何——看起来法国和苏格兰的联盟还未建立就要破灭了。”来人的话语洋洋得意的笑中带着讥讽。

“胆子够大——我刚刚还在想你会演多久——不过假如站在这里的不是我而是真正的弗朗西斯王子你就有大麻烦了，老朋友。”阿不思嘴唇微动，假装在注视着篝火。

盖勒特轻轻笑了一声，“哼，‘老朋友’。你当真以为这一个词能概括我们的关系？我当然不会认错你……五十三年，我没有一天不是在恨着你。”他恶狠狠地说，右手粗暴地抓起了阿不思的左手手腕。

“这么冲动莽撞，不像是你的风格。你一向很善于把握时机的。”阿不思不动声色地将手腕抽回来。“老朋友。”他似乎故意要惹恼对方一般地加上三那字。

“那我们最善于掌控大局的伟大白巫师又在做什么呢？远远地看着商议好的联盟土崩瓦解吗？”黑巫师继续毫不留情地嘲讽。

“恰恰相反，有的时候反而是脱离了事情中心的人才看得更清楚。”

盖勒特看着同样变得年轻的阿不思稳操胜券地坐到了亨利身边交谈了几句，不多时他嘴角噙着笑又走了回来。

“你说了什么？”

“当然是能挽救联盟的法子——说起来，还要多谢你刚才让我停在这个位置，我看到了一些很有用的东西。”

盖勒特顺着亨利的目光朝草坪中央望去，那是玛丽女王的身边高挑又漂亮的侍女肯纳。她此时挫败地坐在塞巴斯蒂安身边，阿不思这位名义上同父异母的高大魁梧的哥哥没有分到她半点注意力，这位肯纳姑娘的目光穿透了人群死死地钩在了此时法兰西最有权势的男人身上，而亨利的手边则是一位很面生的贵族女士——不是凯瑟琳也不是黛安娜——他挑衅似的目光偶尔扫过肯纳。

“原来如此，想不到我做的第一件事竟然是促成你和苏格兰女王的婚约——看来关了几十年纽蒙迦德脑子的确退化了不少，或许我该考虑辞职了。”

“恰恰相反，你的工作才开始不是吗——侍卫还是什么？”

“厨房打杂。”盖勒特极不情愿地从牙缝里吐出这几个字，“不过凯瑟琳说我去当侍卫太招摇了。”他仿佛找补一般地添上。

阿不思花了几秒钟的时间忍住笑意，“好吧。不过我希望你不要把厨房点着，里面可都是麻瓜。”他嘱咐道。

“什——难道魔法在这里不是早就失效了吗？”盖勒特惊诧道，甚至忘记自己本来应该在和面前的人拌嘴。

阿不思也随着愣了几秒，随即他反应过来：“怪不得你现在行事这么——中规中矩。”阿不思谨慎地挑选着合适的字眼，盖勒特在人前面前出尽了风头，和在场的绝大多数人相比——或许除了贸然向苏格兰女王邀舞的葡萄牙国王的私生子托马斯以外——和“中规中矩”这个词似乎丝毫不搭边；不过假如是和他几十年以前刚刚从美国魔法国会的关押中逃出来就大张旗鼓地在巴黎拉雪兹公墓煽动支持者的行为相比，这个词语实在是恰如其分。“倒也是…如果你还能用魔法，怕不是第一天就能把整个世界翻个个儿。”

“……也不至于那么莽撞。人老了，折腾不动了，有些梦想烂在了上辈子。 ” 魔法失效的黑巫师愤愤说道，“所以梅林老头还不算完全缺心眼儿，他起码给你这个圣人留了留了点儿东西——你要去哪儿？”他看着转身离开的阿不思问道。

“去麻烦一下这里最好的骑手，”阿不思头也不回地答道。“亨利终于答应了派六个连支援苏格兰。”

阿不思有些庆幸与塞巴斯蒂安的谈话使他有足够的理由逃离和老熟人的会面。眼下法国面临的问题并不轻松，而每次和那位旧相识相关的事情也都费脑子得很，更何况现在的他们之间横亘着几十上百年的交流空白。阿不思喘了口气，打断塞巴斯蒂安与肯纳的谈话，让他即刻骑马向驻扎在王宫和海峡之间的六位队长传递消息，命令他们在乌特罗登船，即刻支援苏格兰。

塞巴斯蒂安听到这个消息也是极为振奋，阿不思猜测这和苏格兰的玛丽可以继续留在法国宫廷不无关系。这位刚刚还喝了不少酒的优秀骑手匆忙用冷水拍了拍脸，“包在我身上。”微醺的人拍拍阿不思的肩膀，“你会高兴、苏格兰会高兴、玛丽会高兴——而且她会留下来。”

塞巴斯蒂安骑马离开的背影依旧矫健，但阿不思心里隐隐觉得并不放心。令他停不下操心的人此时又蹭到了他的身边，“所以？都安排好了？”

阿不思没有回答盖勒特，“你觉得他身手怎么样？”他问道。

“有什么好担心的，你不是说他骑马特别——”盖勒特突然止住了话头。

“你看见了什么？”阿不思惊觉。

“快，找两匹马，跟住他。”

“现在你可以告诉我为什么要这么着急地追出来了吗？”他们此时各自伏在颠簸的马背上，阿不思的声音随着马蹄声断断续续。

“要我说，你最好施一个追踪咒——还有，给这两只马施个加速咒；按照这个速度我们可追不上他。”

“你的意思是，城堡里有奸细和外面通了信，他会被袭击？”阿不思明白了对方没有说出来的话，“那我们至少得看着法国的船只驶出港口过几个小时才能回来。如果我是那个存心使绊子的人，一定会先行通知心腹同时袭击巴什和——”

“巴什？”盖勒特敏锐地问道。

“塞巴斯蒂安，我们都习惯这么叫他。”

阿不思没有理会盖勒特似乎低声咒骂了句什么，继续分析道：“同时攻击巴什并且在半路拦截驻扎在港口边的军队；如果早就心怀不轨，那么我说不定还会藏好几搜船或者买通船主来保证自己的人可以随时出海。”

“我是真后悔一早就失去了你这个盟友。”盖勒特尖锐地评论，阿不思没有接话。

他们追上的时候刚刚晚了一点，一只利箭“嗖”地一声从他们右手边飞过，然后扎进了塞巴斯蒂安的右肩。塞巴斯蒂安吃痛地抖了一下，极力稳住自己的身体没有倒下。但随即更多的暗箭从四面八方袭来，他实在招架不住。所幸阿不思和盖勒特赶到，他们凭借极为敏锐的洞察力和反应力拨开了一些攻击，但这远远不够。阿不思不得不作弊般地用魔法在塞巴斯蒂安身边撑起一个小防护层来防止他受到更多的攻击。

偷袭的人显然用心险恶，当三人终于突破埋伏圈的时候，受伤的塞巴斯蒂安已经接近昏迷。“箭头被涂了毒。”盖勒特很快下了结论。

“那他得尽快被带回王宫，而且越少惊动到人越好。”阿不思沉思了一会，“你——”

“不行。你不能独自去找那六个连的人，你带你这个‘巴什’哥哥先回去，他是个拖累，你带着才容易些。”

“恰恰相反，我们都知道那里的军队也会被攻击，不是吗？我好歹还可以用魔法见机行事，你带着塞巴斯蒂安回去，留心王宫里面的动静。”

“我还不知道法国的王储这么体恤下属，不怕战场刀枪无眼一个不小心就丢了性命。”

盖勒特最后还是被阿不思强行用咒语甩上了马，他和塞巴斯蒂安的身上叠了很多层保护咒和气垫咒。“只能这样了，没有魔杖我能做得也有限。我还是不敢冒险修改他的记忆，如果巴什听到了我们的谈话醒来问些奇怪的问题就搪塞过去，我知道你擅长这些。”阿不思这么说。

“麻烦的累赘。”盖勒特在心里咒骂一声，将另一匹奔跑的马上面被晃得歪歪斜斜的塞巴斯蒂安扶正，“还不如那个山羊小子，起码那个傻子是他亲兄弟。”

他们在凌晨回到了城堡，塞巴斯蒂安很快在在国王王后的焦急催促下接受了诺查丹姆斯的治疗；而盖勒特——他似乎与阿不思交代他的事情完全无缘了——多疑的二位执政者决定将他前一天诡异的出风头的旧账一并清算，将他暂时收押。

狭窄冰冷的房间和被按时送来的残羹冷炙对于盖勒特来说并不新奇，更何况看守的人看在诺查丹姆斯和可能在几天之后归来为盖勒特作证的弗朗西斯王储的份上对他优待了许多。但他还是多少放心不下另一边的情况——既然他们派出了那么多的人手只为拦截送信的塞巴斯蒂安一个人，那么埋伏六个连的人也绝对不在少数，就算阿不思可能提醒他们被拦截的风险，悬殊的人数差距也实在难以弥补——不到迫不得已，他不觉得阿不思会当着那么多人的面明晃晃地施放咒语。

“哼，圣人就是麻烦。”他躺在房间硬邦邦的床上嘲讽了一句，随即他翻了个身，面朝着墙。换做是他，他倒不介意少派出几个人当诱饵，然后趁机抓住一个埋伏的士兵在用魔法唬住他，再从他嘴里慢慢套出来信息；或者如果有可能的话，干脆利落地解决掉然后变化成他的模样回到管他是哪方势力的队伍，然后再慢慢收集证据。“圣人才不会拿人的性命当诱饵，除非是他自己。”他吐槽道。

盖勒特几乎又一次习惯了与人隔绝的生活，当然，与世隔绝也意味着他留心城堡里面可疑奸细的计划泡汤——直到他听见房间重重的铁制门闩被打开，他以为是阿不思带着法国士兵已经出发的消息平安归来（天知道他为什么要盼着这个计划实现，明明那个讨厌的姑娘离开是件好事）。可他抬头看到了一张带着阴笑丝毫没有人前风度的脸——葡萄牙那位久病在床的国王的私生子、也是他唯一一个在世儿子的托马斯。


	6. 误会与马脚

“看看这是谁？自称先知的年轻人？你大概没能料到自己会被关押吧。”托马斯的语气令人无比厌烦，如果不是盖勒特见识过的人足够多且性格足够繁杂，他几乎要怀疑这个虽然有些行事急躁但在公共场合称得上是不失风度的异国王子是被哪个面貌和声音都相似的人冒名顶替了。

盖勒特一言不发，任由来人趾高气昂地在狭窄的房间内来回踱步。“不过你倒是机灵，搭上了弗朗西斯的线。”托马斯依旧不依不饶地对他评头论足，“或者你是想借此演一出苦肉计来博得王室的好感？可惜你选错了人，跟着弗朗西斯那个家伙没有什么前途。你想要什么？名誉、地位？倒不如你给我做个预言，或许我会考虑把你从这个不见天日的牢房里面捞出来，说不定你会在葡萄牙得到重用、也不必再顶着诺查丹姆斯学徒的名头屈居人下。”

盖勒特冷哼一声，“原来是为了这个。”他生硬地回答道，“如果你想要的预言不包括夺位失败永远也坐不上葡萄牙的王座的话，恐怕我们没有什么好聊的了。”

他看着托马斯的骄傲神色瞬间褪去，脸因为愤怒而涨成了猪肝色。“看来亨利国王说得一点没错，你这个所谓的先知不过是招摇撞骗而已，枉费诺查丹姆斯对你高看一眼。”他气急败坏地扔下一句话，随即离开了房间。铁门被他重重带上，沉重的铁锁晃动着，和门碰撞出咣啷咣啷的声音在走廊的石壁中回荡。

盖勒特又在这个冰冷的屋子里住了两宿。第三天的清晨，他在半梦半醒之间听到有人将钥匙插进了锁孔，他被松开脚踝处的束缚、带到了大厅里。“弗朗西斯向我们解释了经过，”坐在大厅正中央的亨利说道，“你救了我儿子、还有六个连的士兵的命；因此，我们决定对于你擅自进入王宫、”他瞟了诺查丹姆斯一眼，“又在被安排到厨房工作的当天晚上擅离职守离开王宫的不当行为既往不咎。当然，我们也不想容忍更多不守规矩的举动。暂且放你两天休息，后天准时到厨房，不得出现任何纰漏。”

盖勒特回到安排给下人们的住处，这里是个不算大的双人间，不过整体还可以算得上干净整洁，比起前几天的落脚处已经好了很多。房间的另外一位主人此时不在屋——不过这倒也正常，王宫各处餐膳加上隔三岔五的晚宴，厨房从早忙到晚是常有的事情。盖勒特打开柜子，除了一个装着合身干净的换洗衣服和出入手牌的袋子之外空空如也。他将衣服对着自己比划了几下，大小剪裁分毫不差，甚至一些暗纹都是他喜欢的样式；他抬了抬眉毛，又仔细将柜子里外搜索了一遍，依旧是没有任何的异常。直到他又翻开床箱，才看到一张藏得隐蔽的牛皮纸，上面是他十分熟悉的细长的、圈圈套圈圈的字体：“如果方便，天黑一小时之后花园角落见。”

黑夜降临之前，他悠闲地在相对舒适的床上补了几个小时的觉——这种放松是他久违的感觉，但身体似乎已经习惯了更为恶劣的环境。他本打算睡上一整天，却不由自主在休息了几个小时之后就清醒了起来。盖勒特敲打着因为对于自己过于柔软的床铺而有些酸疼的后背，发现此时他的室友已经结束了一轮的工作回到了房间。

“是我刚刚的声音太大了吗？”新室友略显不好意思地问。

“没有，年龄大了，睡不长。”

对方显然将他的话理解成了年轻人对于时光流逝的感慨，放松地笑了笑，“谁不是呢。我小时候在家里放羊的时候成天睡不够，现在在这里当差反而心里装了事似的每天起得很早。”

放羊？盖勒特听到这话之后将眼前的年轻人反复打量了好几遍。高挑的身材，但是长脸，加上金色的头发，一点也不是他记忆中阿不福思的样子——硬要说的话，比起阿不思，这位室友的面貌倒更像他自己一些；当然，他也不寄希望于阿不福思对待他这样的一张脸能有什么好态度。

“我叫利斯。”这位面貌与盖勒特有三分相似的陌生人说道。

“我还以为你不会来了。”当他迟了一些抵达花园尽头的时候，阿不思小声说道：“我高估了亨利和凯瑟琳。对于他们又将你关起来的决定我也很不赞成，不过我想至少我应该向你表示歉意。”

盖勒特抬了抬手表示没事，阿不思话语中的“又”字在他听来极为刺耳，仿佛是故意提醒他那过去一般。他暂时还是不想理会这些事情。“你找我出来不只是为了道歉吧。你是怎么在埋伏下成功地将法国士兵安全送达的？”

“这正是我来找你的理由之一。”阿不思回答，忽略了盖勒特言语中的小刺，“今天早上亨利和凯瑟琳在将你释放之后又立即下令逮捕了英国特使。”他看见盖勒特询问的表情，“我也觉得奇怪，因为据我所知西蒙完全没有机会将信息传递出去——他在这里有不少眼线不假，但是自从玛德琳——就是查尔斯的未婚妻——的船出问题被英格兰士兵护送回来之后我也一直派着信得过的人盯着他们，而根据他们的消息：并未见到任何与西蒙有关的人到达英国士兵的营帐。”

与阿不思想象中的严肃表情截然相反，盖勒特反而“扑哧”地笑出了声。“听你一口一个‘英国特使’、‘英格兰士兵’的，差点令人以为你和英格兰有什么深仇大恨。你是忘记了你自己就是个英国人了吗？”

被戳破了心事的人重重地叹了一口气，“可是我现在得帮着这个不知跑到了哪里去的法国小王子做好他的本分，总不能为了自己的私心影响了法国的未来。”他一边继续向盖勒特解释他是如何用几匹老迈的马伪装成疾驰的骑兵队然后骗得埋伏的士兵贸然出击从而获得了关键证据的过程；一边仔细地搜寻着草丛和灌木。

“所以我们的‘圣人’难道大晚上跑出来是为了特意告慰那几匹逝去的马的灵魂？”盖勒特戏谑道。

“说到这个，如果真的要为每一个逝去的灵魂悲伤的话，那么我可能永远也不能走出来。”阿不思自嘲，“太多我无法救下的人了；甚至后来为了保护住更多的人，不得不选择牺牲一些人。”

“还有你自己。”曾经的黑巫师的语气似乎是在埋怨。“我觉得你如果真是这么努力下去，需要担心未来气运的可不是法国，而是英国。我不觉得那个小王子有能和你比肩的能力。”盖勒特毫不留情地揭开事实，“而且你再怎么认真地演这个王储的角色，难道你还真能娶了那个苏格兰的玛丽不成？”

“老实说，这一点我很头疼，但是我还没有想好一个解决办法；所幸亨利和凯瑟琳也不急。”阿不思实话实说。

盖勒特耸了耸肩，决定暂时在这个问题上放过自己的老对手。“你在找什么？谁落了什么重要的物证在这个院子里吗？”

阿不思微微一笑：“这正是我今天找你来的另外一个目的。”

黑巫师没有想到自己能这么心平气和地和对方交流这么久，五十多年的牢狱生活使他的耐性变得很好，可同时又使得他脾气变得很差；比起不能，他更经常觉得自己是不想忍受一些事情。他惊讶于自己到目前为止竟然能将被囚禁了几十年的怨气压制得这样好——或许这也算不得很惊奇的事情，毕竟他现在正在和阿不思并行着，红发少年的语气一如一百年前一样平和又温暖。

“玛丽和我说那位侍女就在她的房间里，她出去喊侍卫的功夫就消失得无影无踪。如果——”

“——如果我们排除魔法，那么就只剩下一种结论：房间里有通向别处的密道，她才能逃得过地毯一般的搜查。”盖勒特发现即使近百年不曾坐下来好好交流，他们依旧可以不费吹灰之力地相互理解。

“正是。而且她提到了一位叫克拉丽莎的姑娘，似乎就生活在这个密道里。如果我没猜错的话， 那个密道会连着外面——也就是说城堡的周围至少会有一个隐秘的入口。 ”阿不思又顺利地把话接回来。

或许是纽蒙迦德的冬天的夜晚太漫长、又或许是常年的囚禁生活使他变得有些分不清时间，盖勒特在黑夜中的视力和洞察力要比阿不思强上很多。“这里。”盖勒特将阿不思拉到马厩旁边一个被植被遮掩得很好的洞口。

阿不思诧异地看着他。“习惯了在黑暗中生活而已。”盖勒特无所谓地回答。

比起盖勒特前几天被关押的房间，这个阴冷潮湿的密道似乎更像那个囚禁了他半个世纪的房间。压迫人的湿气和寒意顺着衣袖和胳膊的缝隙向上攀爬、然后灌进上衣里，吹起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，盖勒特以微不可察的幅度抖了一下。

不过这一切都只是短短的几秒钟，等盖勒特反应过来的时候，他已经感到周身的空气都是暖和的了。

“不好意思。”阿不思略带歉意，“我忘记提醒你穿换一件厚些的衣服来了。”

“反正都习惯了。”被关押了半个多世纪的人生硬地说，“而且现在的身子骨好得很，用不着你费心施咒。”

阿不思被噎住了一般愣了一下，两人无言地摸索着密道的方向——这里的确四通八达，阿不思在短暂地搜索之后确认了这一点。没有一丝光线进到这个地方，双眼即使是睁开也与闭上无异，视觉失效的同时其他感官的反馈被无限地放大。密道的墙壁是湿的，阿不思能感受到细小的水流沿着石头的纹路流过自己攀在墙壁突出的岩石上的手，偶尔指尖擦过手感腻滑的苔藓，他没有给自己施保暖咒，这里的确冷得很；呼吸声夹杂着偶尔滑落砸到地面的水滴声，被逼仄安静的空间衬托得格外突兀；还有那熟悉的味道，即使视力在漆黑的密道里没有什么用处，他依旧可以清晰地辨别盖勒特的方向。想来也有些可笑，阿不思心里有些悲哀，有些人和事情即使他极力努力地去忘记、即使只有短暂的两个月，那种几近刻进骨子里的熟悉感他却逃脱不得。

阿不思本来想尽力记住密道的走向，却发现这不太现实：太多的岔路和拐角了。如果一定要说，这像极了通往霍格沃茨密室的交错复杂的管道；不过一个是为了蛇怪准备的平滑圆管，这个城堡里的则是暗藏着陷阱和杀机的凹凸不平的隧道。阿不思只庆幸他是和盖勒特二人一起来探查这里，两人的反应和判断都足够快且准确——倘若那天他真的命令侍卫贸然闯进密道，那么大部分人恐怕真的是有来无回。

他们没有见到玛丽口中的那个住在密道里的“克拉丽莎”，或许是他们找错了方向、或许她晚上另有栖身休息的地方、又或许是熟知密道方向的她发现了有人于是藏到了更隐蔽的角落。总之，当他们从密室里面推开一扇暗门的时候，他们几乎被墙壁上跳跃的火把刺得睁不开眼。

“这是——”阿不思仔细端详着楼层周围的陈设，“这是主厅附近。”他做出了判断，“如果‘对面的人’也知道这一条路的话恐怕王宫并不是一个安全的地方。”

“我倒是觉得你多想了。”盖勒特反驳，“刚才路上的机关可不是正常人能应付得了的。就算是有人身手敏捷，这么狭窄的密道也容不下多少人——除非他们想被人看见一大堆人在马厩前面排队。一两个没脑子的麻瓜又翻不起什么波浪。”

阿不思叹了口气，“盖勒特，我应该再和你讨论一次这个话题吗？没有谁的力量是过于弱小的——你曾经看不起麻瓜，但是他们的科技已经完全可以抗衡甚至压制了魔法；你曾经对神奇动物不屑一顾，可是如果你不是在纽约被蜷翼魔袭击之后才被蒂娜缴了械，老魔杖——”

“我以为你今天晚上找我出来是为了些有意义的事情，而不是说教——”他冷冷地回答，“或者是胜利者对于失败者的嘲讽。如果霍格沃茨没有让你的脑子僵化得太严重，是你背叛了我们共同的梦想、共同的追求、共同的事业，是你站到了我的对立面。“

“那不是我的本意，盖勒特。可是我眼睁睁地看着你和追随你的人越发极端，我不可能再天真地期待着你们互相退让达成和解。我不想、也从来没有全盘否定过你，我早就在提醒你武力的使用不能过当，可当时的境况已经不是言语谈话就能解决的。人们希望有人站出来对抗你，他们要的不只是战胜你的结果，更是一面反驳你的旗帜。”

黑巫师“呸”了一声，“ 得了吧，圣人。又想把整个世界背在你自己的肩膀上——那些人也配！ ”

“我没有立场评判别人配不配存在世界上；你也是，盖勒特。我必须承认我也不赞成魔法部的很多做法，不过两者相害取其轻，比起让全人类深陷囹圄，我宁可亲手破除我们疯狂的梦——不过伤害你、摧毁你的一切并不是我的本意。”

“但你还是这么做了。”盖勒特面无表情地扔下一句话，随后撇下阿不思独自一人在走廊里转身离开了。


	7. 一无是处的清白

阿不思感觉自己从军营回来之后城堡里的人都转了性子：一向行事狠厉稳妥的托马斯失了方寸般地开始变得有些胡搅蛮缠起来——阿不思提出结束关押盖尔的时候，他旁敲侧击地向法国的国王和王后提起了前几天的晚宴盖尔不怎么合时宜的出场；而发现自己的劝阻无效、盖尔果真被无罪释放之后，他在走出正厅之后拦下了阿不思。

“ 这个被你费尽心思也要保下来的盖尔……他在被关押之后可是对你怨言连天。不过他又能怨谁呢？一个所谓的预言家看不到自己的未来，倒是可笑。”

“ 我想未来的葡萄牙国王不想把那些不雅晦气的语句说出来？”阿不思笑着，小小地开了个玩笑。

托马斯脸上的肌肉僵住了一秒钟，随即他反应过来：“哈哈——那倒也不至于。如果未来的法国国王坚决要听——他说什么‘假惺惺的伪君子’、‘卑鄙无耻的利用者’、‘被蒙骗’一类的词语，还说重来一次肯定不要听信你的鬼话再给法国宫廷卖命。”

阿不思努力地将僵住的笑保持在脸上，“既然这样，那我下次可得注意一下挑人的眼神了，不是吗？”

托马斯转身的瞬间笑容就从阿不思的脸上隐去，他沉默地望着托马斯离开的背影。毫无疑问他在撒谎，甚是可以说是挑拨离间：盖勒特压根没有在给法国卖命。可他为什么要这么针对盖尔这样一个看起来毫不起眼的小人物？以及他转述的话，有多少的虚构，又有多少是真的从那个人口里说出来的？他隐隐地觉得自己的思考似乎漏了很重要的一环，可他一时间却想不起来自己忽略了什么。

而还没等阿不思还理清自己的思路，同一天的晚上，刚刚被解除了禁足的盖勒特也和他闹翻了。

好吧，后者的行为阿不思还是多多少少预料到了的。自从在这个奇怪的时间地点重逢，盖勒特一直比阿不思想象中要平和很多，所以当对方把怨气和愤怒发泄出来的时候阿不思反而觉得轻松了不少。毕竟平心而论，在那样一个人迹罕至的地方孤独地关上几十年，换做是他也难以对自己的性格有什么乐观的期待。

但这并不代表他就享受这样的状态。恰恰相反， 他能在用餐和宴会的时候看见盖勒特或者是远远地侍立在一旁、又或者是到桌旁送餐，但是却永远是冷冰冰的，和他完全没有任何眼神接触，陌生得仿佛他们从来不认识——这诡异得过头了。

阿不思去探望过几次塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安因为很快被盖勒特带回了王宫、加之诺查丹姆斯的及时解毒以及萝拉的细心照看，很快就脱离了危险。

“啊——天杀的英国人——”塞巴斯蒂安在一次换药的时候因疼痛而低声咒骂着，“我真是巴不得那个该死的特使赶紧下地狱。不要让我看见他，不然我宁可冒着伤没好全的风险——”

“他可能马上就要被定罪了。”玛丽推门而入。

阿不思和玛丽来带到正厅，苏格兰的女王捏着裙边向亨利和凯瑟琳鞠了一躬，“您的士兵帮助击退了侵略苏格兰的英国士兵，那么法国想让苏格兰做什么呢？”

“不是苏格兰，而是你。”凯瑟琳不苟言笑地答道。

“我们允许那些英国人的存在是以他们会维护和平为前提的，而显然，对于西蒙特使来说，这并不成立。这也就意味着，他可以从法国消失了。”亨利说。

“可惜他在酒馆吹嘘自己的伏击计划时被人听到了，所以法国不会轻饶了他。我们现在需要一份不容置疑的证词——可我们的证人是她。”

凯瑟琳指向了大厅角落里一个瑟瑟发抖的人。这位名叫朱迪斯的妓女因为害怕显得有些畏缩，不过在玛丽的询问下她还是讲述了自己目击的经过。“我们需要你本人或者指派一位位高权重的苏格兰人来给这份证词署名。”亨利说。

羞辱，不管是有心还是无意，让一位女王在妓女为一名妓女的证词出面都算不上什么礼貌的要求；但是可想而知，精明的法国掌权者笃定了苏格兰会为一个稳定的联盟做出让步——或者以凯瑟琳的角度来看，以这件事情为要挟逼走玛丽也是个不错的选择。

阿不思看着玛丽的表情从阴晴不定到痛苦而坚定。“我觉得我们可以暂时放一放这个问题，先将西蒙收押起来，等过了米迦勒节再说。”他在玛丽认命之前开口。

亨利和凯瑟琳当然不会同意这一提议，阿不思也看出了他们的打算是在米迦勒节当天把这件事画上句号；因此他特意提出在他们设想的时间之后再处理，为的就是两相退步的时候能恰好把期限定在双方都满意的时间。

“我想让你知道我真心感谢你的帮助。”人群散尽之后玛丽走到他的面前，“可是如果你的出手相助不是每次都恰好赶在不得不施我援手的时候就更好了。”

米迦勒节是皇宫里所有人的狂欢。不止是高高在上的贵族，就连侍女侍卫也乐于参与其中。因为人人都带着面具，所以对于那些受惯了压迫的人来说，这是一个难得的逃离现实的喘息机会。当然，也总有一些人指望能在这一天找到一些飞升的机会，搭上一些觉得自己合眼缘的人什么的。

当阿不思再次在来来往往的人群中瞥到那个熟悉的身影时，他觉得自己有必要先出面结束两个人目前的尴尬状态，毕竟对被关押在一个狭小的房间内有怨言算不得过分的事情，而他们也总不能按照现在的状态僵持下去。

“我有些惊讶——”

“惊讶什么，我会来米迦勒节吗？”还未等他说完话，对方就先抢白道，“或许你忽略了一个很细枝末节的问题，对于一部分人来说，我还是一个蛮有魅力的人。”

恐怕不只是一部分人那么简单，阿不思默不作声地看着戴着面具穿着华贵的盖勒特——在往常这一身不符地位的服装或许会招致很多麻烦，但是这一天人们只会注意到它们将这位年轻人衬托得更加英俊惹眼——“我以为你不会对这种‘幼稚低级’的活动感兴趣。”

这是他的原话，阿不思记得盖勒特一向对麻瓜的信仰不屑一顾：既然他们对世界的理解都是错的，那么凭借他们可怜的知识水平又能参透出什么高级的宗教理论呢？那个夏天的金发男孩经常这样说。

前黑巫师漫不经心地耸了耸肩，“我又不是为了过这个无聊的节日，不过人多的地方总会有更多的信息罢了。一个黑巫师的基本素养，不放过任何可能的消息来源。”

“那我想至少在这一点上白巫师和黑巫师是相通的。”阿不思笑道，其实单以魔法来界定巫师的分类过于简单粗暴、也过于浅显，不过他们都心知肚明这是一种自嘲。“所以介意分享一下最近的情报吗？”

“怎么？难道伟大的白巫师在还没有背负着其他人安危的时候就已经未雨绸缪了吗？”盖勒特嘲笑道。

阿不思苦笑着摊手，“那假如我向你承认已经有一条性命陷入危险了呢？”他在对方震惊的目光下讲述了亨利与凯瑟琳对于西蒙的处置，“我几乎可以确认不是——”

“你怀疑谁？”盖勒特径直望进他的眼睛。

“托马斯。他有足够的动机，似乎也有足够的势力。但是我还没有找到任何证据。”

“我刚被关起来的时候，托马斯特意去找过我。”阿不思点点头，表示自己知道这一消息，盖勒特显得有些惊讶。“他离开的时候说了一句什么我的预言能力枉费诺查丹姆斯的高看之类的话——不过这本来只是诺查丹姆斯和我私下里的谈话，如果按你所说，他的确安插了足够多的耳目。”

阿不思有些奇怪，“等等，他被你惹怒？”

“ 有些人总是把自己想得过于重要，甚至觉得他可以凭三言两语就能说服一位黑巫师为他效力。”

阿不思稍稍放松了一些，两个人不同的说法，他还是倾向盖勒特远多于托马斯的，即使他们两个本应该是吵架的状态。“可这远远不够，我们需要的是证据，或证人。”

“ 黑巫师不做亏本的买卖。”对方简短地说。

阿不思明白对方的言外之意，如果说盖勒特掌握了一些能够掣肘托马斯的信息，那么他也毫不惊讶。混迹于各种人群之中地位不高的人反而能直接和透明地听到一些事情：放松下来的人们总是嘴碎的，而他们也不至于在这些人面前遮掩一些信息。他深谙这种套路，因此也尽力为凤凰社网罗注入蒙顿格斯之类的人。

“ 你想要什么？”他直截了当地问。

“ 还没想好。”金发少年慢悠悠地回答。“不过这场谈判难道不是我的主场？处决一个英国特使又不会对我造成什么困扰，倒是你又想大发慈悲救人性命了。”

“ 你想好条件可以随时提出来，现在把托马斯的证据给我。”白巫师觉得他有必要在谈话走向奇怪的扯皮方向之前把话头拉回正轨。

盖勒特也收起了嬉笑的态度：“成交。他有一个代替受过的仆人，叫米吉尔。当然，他似乎还让米吉尔做了些其他的事情。”

阿不思眼前一亮，“米吉尔在哪？”

他们很快达成了共识，盖勒特去搜寻米吉尔的下落，而阿不思则留在宴会中稳住疑心颇重的托马斯。他本想嘱咐玛丽暂时不要在证词上签字，却先被玛丽拉到了角落里：“克拉丽莎在我的房间里放了这个。”她拿出了一个印章。

“这是西蒙的密封印章？看起来和英格兰王室的很像。”他认了出来玛丽手里的物件，又扫了一眼此时正被绑在大厅中央椅子上动弹不得的英国特使，面前的姑娘皱着眉头点了点头。

“我刚刚去问了他。西蒙说他和英格兰女王有远亲——但我不太明白克拉丽莎的用意，她潜伏于城堡各处肯定是听到了什么，但是她为什么要劳心劳力救一个英格兰人——”

“或许是不想让一份伪证污了你的名誉，或许是不想我们和英格兰开战。”阿不思看见托马斯谨慎地扫视着全场，赶紧收回自己的目光到玛丽身上，用余光关注着他的动态。

“伪证，战争？”玛丽若有所思，“有人想利用西蒙来挑拨英格兰和我们的关系……葡萄牙？”

没有人找托马斯说话，他也没有选择去搭讪任何人，而是选择主动离开了大厅。

阿不思谨慎地往玛丽身边靠了靠，低头在她耳边嘱咐：“不要在我回来之前签那份证词，想办法拖延时间。还有，告诉巴什去找那位做了伪证的女士。”他礼貌地向玛丽欠身告辞，旋即也离开了。

托马斯在王宫里有不少耳目，阿不思想，那么玛丽和西蒙交谈的内容也恐怕被有心人的耳朵听了去又转述给了他——托马斯略显无礼的中途离开显然是因为什么更重要的突发事件打乱了他原本参与宴会的计划。

阿不思几乎可以确定托马斯的确就是陷害英国特使妄图挑起和英格兰战争的元凶，其背后的意图也很明显：托马斯是葡萄牙老国王宠爱有加的私生子、而现任的葡萄牙储君是老国王三岁的孙子——他本人几周之前还在对玛丽大献殷勤，大有和弗朗西斯争风吃醋的意味；而这种暧昧的关系却在法兰西的船满载着士兵驶离港口之后戛然而止——

思及这里，阿不思改变方向，径直去了诺查丹姆斯在王宫里的房间：盖勒特说他们一回来塞巴斯蒂安就被诺查丹姆斯接手治疗，而诺查丹姆斯又向来对草药等东西很有兴趣；偷袭塞巴斯蒂安的人在箭头上淬了毒，那么他很有可能留下一些东西来研究。

诺查丹姆斯的房门紧锁着，他本人不知所踪，此时期望能找到房间的主人回来开门显然是不现实的。

“阿拉霍洞开。”阿不思默念，门闩伴随着“咔哒”一声自动弹开来。

“飞来飞去。”他继续施咒。如他所料，几支断箭从角落里的柜子抽屉里窜了过来，又听话地悬浮在他面前。部分箭头已经被诺查丹姆斯用草绳捆住又标注了“有毒”的字样，而其余的则是零零散散没有标记。这些淬过毒的箭头的形制和他平时用到的不同，可是阿不思对于麻瓜的武器了解甚少，并不能从箭头上推测出来什么——可剩余的断箭却使他瞬间明白了过来。

阿不思迅速收好从诺查丹姆斯房间收集好的证据，托马斯应该会去寻找米吉尔和朱迪斯灭口；按照原来的计划，只要盖勒特或塞巴斯蒂安中有一个人行动快于托马斯他们就有证人。但是他现在需要米吉尔，而盖勒特表面上只是一个惹怒过托马斯的厨房下人，倘若托马斯抬出贵族的身份来对盖勒特发号施令，盖勒特很难在情理上占到什么上风。

他赶到得不算太晚，三人正在走廊里面僵持不下，而亨利和凯瑟琳也正在派人寻找弗朗西斯好对西蒙进行最后的裁决。好在盖勒特一条银舌，在几个护卫面前将托马斯辩得哑口无言，不得不随着他们一起回到了正厅。

房间中央的西蒙面无表情，像是认命般地接受了自己即将被斩首的命运；而亨利和凯瑟琳也不多话，又一次向玛丽提出了在朱迪斯证词上签名的要求。

“在我签名之前，我想再向朱迪斯女士求证一件事情。”玛丽不卑不亢地回答。“朱迪斯，你在证词中说你在看见了西蒙的纹章，那纹章上面的玫瑰是什么颜色的？”

朱迪斯目光躲闪，她微微张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。

“这样为难一个没见过什么世面的女人实在是没有必要。”凯瑟琳说，“为什么——”

“我不觉得理清事实是一种难为，更何况我需要为我签字的证词负责。”玛丽反驳，“朱迪斯，我可以把问题变得简单一点。红色还是白色？你只需要说一个单词。”

“白色，和英格兰皇室一样。”朱迪斯面色痛苦，半是叫喊半是颤抖地回答。

玛丽勾了下嘴角，从打扮成树妖的侍女肯纳手中接过了西蒙的印章，翻出了红色的玫瑰图案。“真可惜，不过我并不觉得你在说真话，所以我不得不拒绝在你的证词上签名。”

朱迪斯看起来要哭了，她惊恐地瞥向托马斯和米吉尔，可后者毫无反应。“求求您，我不是故意要撒谎。”朱迪斯哭着向亨利和凯瑟琳求情，“我——”

“你的新斗篷和靴子看起来价值不菲，朱迪斯。”玛丽一针见血，而朱迪斯的啜泣声越来越低。

“守卫！”亨利说，“把这个作伪证的骗子拉下去。”

朱迪斯被围上来的人钳住，她吃痛般地大声叫喊起来。玛丽掀开遮掩住朱迪斯胳膊的袖子，下面的皮肤青一块紫一块。

“朱迪斯，如果你能招认逼你作伪证的人，我可以饶恕你的罪行。”亨利锐利的目光死死地盯着颤抖不已的姑娘。

朱迪斯依旧没敢吭声，不过她抬头盯着托马斯。

“好，看来你不打算招了。”亨利干脆地说，“带下去。”

“等等！”朱迪斯终于哀号起来，“是葡萄牙的托马斯王子……他，他指使米吉尔……”朱迪斯的声音又一次低了下去。

“真是一场好算计啊。”托马斯冷笑一声，“先是假意威胁英国特使，最后一刻再指使证人将一切栽赃到我的头上，我是应该赞扬法兰西王室的待客之道，还是应该佩服英国特使大人的精妙谋算呢？”

亨利和凯瑟琳被噎了一下，托马斯继续说：“我和我的仆人是为了和平与友谊而来，并且我们也期待着同样的待遇。”他身边的米吉尔缩了缩，没有吭声。

“和平与友谊？那你怎么解释这个？”阿不思问。他从米吉尔的箭包里抽出一只，又将他从诺查丹姆斯房间里搜集到的淬毒的箭头拿了出来——一模一样。“塞巴斯蒂安中了两种箭，一种是下了毒的捕猎的箭；而另一种——”他拿出没有箭头的几根箭杆，“才是伏击的人用的无毒的箭。当时是有两拨人在伏击塞巴斯蒂安，将箭淬了毒的人明显是有目的地想将巴什置于死地。”

凯瑟琳有些惊讶，“诺查丹姆斯，这些箭头是你取下来的是吗？”

“是的，王后殿下。我当时也觉得有些蹊跷，所以留下了取出的箭头研究。”诺查丹姆斯回答。

“栽赃！”托马斯大声叫喊着。

“米吉尔，”亨利打断了托马斯的控诉，“你是否否认曾经袭击——试图暗杀我的儿子塞巴斯蒂安？”

米吉尔垂着头，一言不发。托马斯恼羞成怒，狠狠地抽了米吉尔一巴掌，不过他很快被亨利下令押了下去。

“威斯布鲁克大人，”亨利说，面前的西蒙已经换回了贵族服装，“法兰西感谢你作为英格兰特使的付出及牺牲，也感谢您不再追究葡萄牙王子贴身侍卫构陷您一事。当然，如果你希望出任驻其他国家的特使，法兰西将会很愿意协助您向英格兰女王提议。”

“当然，陛下。我很荣幸能够活着离开法兰西。”西蒙低头，声音平静地答道。


	8. 旧事重提

“ 所以，折腾了那么久，最后连那个家伙的命都没要成？”当天晚上，盖勒特在和阿不思一起在庭院中漫步的时候略带挖苦地说。“现在还在监狱里好吃好喝地供着，枉费你为了扳倒他找的那些证据。”

阿不思似乎早就猜到了盖勒特的抱怨，他笑着摇摇头：“比起苦恼这个我更倾向于庆幸他的手上还没有沾上人命——”

“永远的软心肠，总以为每个人在得到你的宽恕后都能抛弃狭隘的自我得到救赎。”金发少年不满地评价。

“优柔寡断的确是我的老毛病，不过很幸运它没有让我做出错误的选择。”阿不思坦然回应，“来之前我见到了哈利，计划很成功。”

“哈——如果‘计划成功’是指差点被你的学生杀掉、又真被你的手下杀掉——恕我直言，这不是我期待中阿不思·邓布利多的水平，你现在对自己的要求太低了。还是说你因为缺少一个势均力敌的对手而变得头脑不太灵光？”

“不是‘手下’，老朋友。”阿不思纠正着他的用词，轻巧地避过了后面的问题。“领导者和追随者不失为一种高效的组织手段，可是它容易让我们迷失在权力之中。”他摇了摇头，“这是我们曾经的错误，能力意味着责任，而非权力。”

“不要老朋友，叫我名字。”

“这就算是白天交换信息的条件了吗？”阿不思有些惊讶地问。

“不，”盖勒特迅速反驳，“那个条件我还没想好——你不愿意就算了。”

阿不思愣了一下，随即他遂了对方的意，轻声说：“盖勒特。”

被叫名字的人嘴角挂笑，满意地点了点头。“不说这个了。”他回味过后略显生硬地换了个话题。“我以为你会比我早很多过来，但是看起来似乎并不是这样。”

“我觉得应该差不多？”阿不思迟疑着说，“我刚过来时候曾经看到它亮了一瞬，当时我还在猜测你会不会和我一样，果真——”他将一直贴身挂着的吊坠拿了出来。

“它居然还在。”盖勒特面带惊讶，接过了血誓瓶仔细端详着：“上次我和你说这个世界的魔法失效；我去找过尼可·勒梅——别那种眼神看我，上辈子是他坏了我的好事又不是我坏了他的，要记仇也是我——还有本来应该存在的那几法国巫师村子，它们全都不在，一点痕迹都没有。”

“或者它们针对你隐藏起来了。”阿不思猜测。

“真是个合理又能气死人的想法，不过我觉得就算你去也应该是一样的结论。”盖勒特说，“就算是上辈子，这个时间的老勒梅也没理由拒绝一个没仇没怨的年轻人的拜访——而且我向诺查丹姆斯打听过，这里只有被亨利仇视的邪教徒，没有任何其他超出麻瓜思维的东西。”

“说到诺查丹姆斯，你是怎么说服他带你到宴会——你为什么要去？”

盖勒特笑出了声，“梅林啊，阿不思。我上次都说了，那些该放弃的狂妄梦想被我扔在了上辈子，如果说这个世界还有什么值得我费心思盘算的——”

“迎接玛丽那天，你在人群中？”阿不思问。

盖勒特点点头，“我看见了，我知道那是你，不是什么弗朗西斯。”他一边说一边把血誓瓶递还给阿不思，对方却摇了摇头。“和上次一样，由你拿着吧。”

“和上次不一样，你比我需要它。”盖勒特不由分说将银饰塞还给了对面的人。

总而言之，这算得上是一次较为深入又心平气和的谈话。盖勒特心满意足地走回房间的时候耳畔还在回响着阿不思最后说的一句“不管怎样，在这里见到你我终归是开心的。”。

他回到住处——很不巧地似乎撞破了室友的私人情感：打开门的刹那，利斯和一位姑娘瞬间弹开。他们的反应极为迅速，但不难推测上一秒钟两人嘴唇之间的距离可以用“微乎其微”来形容。姑娘害羞地用手捂住脸，没说一句话就“蹬蹬蹬”地离开了房间。

“抱歉。”盖勒特不咸不淡地说。

利斯的脸上红一块白一块，部分因为和喜爱的姑娘亲热、部分因为秘密被撞破的尴尬，还带着一丝惊魂未定的后怕。“你…你看见了。”

盖勒特没有否认，“小心卡斯尔雷。”

“谁？”室友一头雾水。

“不清楚。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“或许过两天就知道了。”

“你千万别把事情说出去——我知道我身份低微，而她是苏格兰女王的侍女……”利斯向盖勒特央求道，“你和王储殿下走得很近，求求你千万把这件事情对他保密。”

盖勒特对窥视别人的感情生活没有兴趣，他现在也不需要靠这条信息拿捏掣肘什么人；何况利斯和格蕾尔身份差距再大，也总比不上他内心盘算的事情惊世骇俗。他草草地点点头，利斯才终于放下心来。

在盖勒特逐渐适应厨房杂役生活的时候，一位叫做奥丽维娅的姑娘以曾经弗朗西斯伴读的身份住进了王宫。很快，玛丽表情不悦地找到了阿不思。

“奥丽维娅必须搬出去。”她将阿不思拉到僻静的角落，“ 巴黎的德马舍利耶子爵夫人有座豪华庄园，我联系过她，她说愿意收留奥丽维娅。 ”

阿不思当然知道是为什么，这几天城堡里的风言风语他也多少听到了一点：奥丽维娅本来已经和一位贵族子弟订了婚，却因为和弗朗西斯的过去被翻了出来名誉扫地而不得不离开。这多少令他感觉有些玄幻，而他也不确定自己是否算是亏欠奥丽维娅——这本应该是弗朗西斯的旧桃花，现在却都避无可避地落在了自己身上——不过既然这位姑娘自信到在玛丽面前耀武扬威，玛丽又找到了愿意收留她的去处，阿不思爽快地点头应允。

然而似乎暗中有一只手与玛丽较劲一般，正当奥丽维娅再次收拾行李准备出发时， 德马舍利耶子爵夫人又紧急派人送来了一封信。她在信中诚恳地道歉并解释了自己的庄园因为闹鼠灾而不得不进行大面积的修缮，因此不再能招待奥丽维娅并请求王储和苏格兰女王的原谅。玛丽看到信后心情不佳，虽然勉强将火气忍了下来，但是之后几天她都兴致寥寥，甚少出面。

与玛丽形成对比的是行程取消之后变得越发活跃的奥丽维娅，她频繁地出现在阿不思面前，有意无意地向他提起“以前”的事情。“我真得很怀念以前的夏天，还有那个船屋——”这天塞巴斯蒂安外出，玛丽又和往常一样缺席，奥丽维娅捉住了落单的阿不思贴了上来，“那个时候真好，爱人之间可以尽情地畅想未来。不像现在，你被婚约束缚住——”阿不思往走廊的转角处瞥了一眼，内心叫苦不迭。

“如果你想找到一个全心全意都想着你的人，你知道去哪里——”奥丽维娅离开前又露出了一个极为温婉的微笑。

“ 真是会甜言蜜语的丫头，不过她这句话没错，我现在站在你面前了。 ”等待姑娘的身影消失在走廊的另一边，金发的身影从拐角处闪了出来，语气阴沉。

“我倒是觉得有些过于刻意，幕后推手的意图太明显了，是不是？”阿不思决定不理会盖勒特奇怪的发言，慢慢分析着。

“船屋听起来是个好主意，可惜山谷里只有谷仓。”盖勒特突兀地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说开一点了，搅局的来了，可以推进感情线了（虽然但是这段乱七八糟的感情线不管是原剧还是自己写的都把自己尬到脚趾抓地）  
> 玛丽：我好像有点绿——  
> gg :闭嘴，帽子明明是我的  
> ad：？？那个是弗朗西斯不是我，你把帽子摘下来  
> 奥丽维娅：喵喵喵？？？所以我被迫回来勾引王子勾引了个寂寞？有人关心一下我吗？  
> 玛丽：我好像还是绿的......  
> ggad：不，你不是
> 
> gg：辣鸡利斯，和一个侍女谈个恋爱被我发现就跟我怂了，看我直接把（套着）法国王储（壳的阿不思）泡走。


End file.
